The present invention is directed to recovering gold for other precious metal values from placer deposits. Such deposits will generally occur downstream from hardrock deposits known as lodes. Placer deposits may exist where the carrying power of a stream is gradually reduced as in the case of sand and gravel bars, or at low points or pockets in a streambed. "Creek placers" are gravel deposits in the beds and/or intermediate flood plains of small streams. "Bench placers" may exist anywhere from a few feet to several hundred feet above present streams. Hillside placers will lie between creek and bench placers and are considered alluvial-type placers. Other placers may exist at river bars or gravel plains or even along sea beaches. Black sands found in such placer deposits frequently are often indicative of the presence of gold, particularly gold in flake or flour form. Black sands may also include iron oxides, chromite, and other materials. These black sands are frequently heavier than other types of ore materials and easily and quickly sink to the bottom of a water bath. Prospectors frequently look for black sand deposits, since among such deposits the presence of gold is frequently detected.